


Destiel Winter Kisses

by Ionlaisbored



Category: SPN, Super Natural, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, destiel winter kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel get this idea to get Dean and Cas to kiss...... and they get a huge surprise in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Winter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> DESTIEL WINTER KISSES!!!!!  
> I'm sorry I haven't posted much, so this should be a neutral warning gift

'"Shouldn't the snow have melted a week ago?" Dean whined as Cas, Gabriel, Sam, and him walked down the ice covered roads, which had been absently abbandoned of all cars.  
"Y'know..... I can just make the snow... 'disappear'" Gabriel said mischievously.   
"No, Gabriel" Sam said sternly.  
"Fine" The Arch angel sighed and took a candy cane from his pocket.  
"I thought Christmas was over" Dean said to him.  
"Yeah, well I believe candy canes should be an all-year thing" Gabriel replied.   
At the moment, Cas had slid on the ice, onto Dean a bit. Instantly, the other brothers watched as Dean gripped Cas' arms and looked into his eyes.  
"Are you alright?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, Dean" Castiel replied and stood straight up again.  
Dean kept looking over at Castiel when they all had started walking again.  
"Get a room" Sam sighed, which gave Castiel an idea.  
"Hmm, I have an idea.." Gabriel grinned.  
Although it was quite obvious that something was going on between the two, but no one had said anything out loud. One thought the two shared was that Dean and Cas were about to be in a similar situation. The only thing stopping this from occurring is Dean's high horse about sexuality.   
"Here" Gabriel said, then silently walked over behind his little brother. Sam watched intensely.   
Dean and Castiel had been facing each other, Dean talking to Cas while Cas got confused and nodded silently.   
Gabriel gave Sam a smile, then kicked the back of Cas' legs, making his knees collapse onto Dean. Which had created an unexpected kiss for the both of them.  
Both Sam and Gabriel started laughing their asses off while Dean was pushed to the ground with Cas on top of him.  
Instead if what Sam had expected ((Dean getting pissed and Cas feeling really bad)) Dean simply smiled at Cas and said,"Having fun, Cas?"   
"Honestly, yes" Cas said and Dean had kissed him.   
Gabriel and Sam stopped their laughing and looked surprised, staring back to their brothers.   
"So they...?" Gabriel stopped.  
"Yeah, they're....." Sam tried, but stopped when Castiel helped Dean to his feet, then slid onto him again.  
This time Dean caught him, and they hugged awkwardly.  
"Sorry" Cas said embarrassed.   
"Your red cheeks make up for it" Dean gave him a half smile, then looked at Gabriel and Sam.  
"What?" He asked, seeing the open jaws of the pair,"I thought you guys knew... We sorta... love each other"


End file.
